


【中译】教育的真谛

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这一章是完成了一些梗……或者说汉尼在爸爸教他的时候学到的东西，还有那些他了解到的关于他所认识的爸爸的东西，但这些还需要被提醒。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 3





	【中译】教育的真谛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Counts In Teaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346704) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这次作者按不同季节各写了一个温馨的小故事，又是一家三口的互动时光。

*秋天*  
那是初秋。空气里只有一丝寒意，但今天没有太阳，一件长袖衬衫就能把寒冷挡在外面。叶子开始变色了，有一些已经掉了下来。温斯顿在院子里追着落叶跑，快乐地摇着尾巴。  
威尔▪格雷厄姆打开后门，把足球在手里抛来抛去。外面，烧烤架旁边站着汉尼拔▪莱克特博士。他的袖子卷了起来，腰上围着洁白的围裙。汉尼就站在他的身边，抓着爸爸的髋部稳住自己，然后去偷瞄烤架上的食物，他知道自己不能靠得太近。他穿着自己的围裙，虽然他的是到胸口的，而且五颜六色。但上面还是印着他的名字，这样爸爸就不会拿错了。  
威尔咧嘴一笑，把足球放下，悄悄走到他们身后，一把抓住小家伙的腰，把他转着圈从烤架旁抱走，然后抛到了空中。  
“威廉！”汉尼拔的声音绝对带着严厉了。  
“哦-哦。”汉尼热心地说，仿佛威尔还不知道自己已经惹麻烦了。  
“什么事吗？”威尔无辜地问道，他让这个咯咯笑个不停的四岁小孩挂在肩膀上，手里只握住了他的脚踝。  
汉尼拔对他的装傻挑了挑眉毛。“汉尼，你可以告诉爹地他做错了什么吗？”  
“不可以在烧烤架旁边玩！”  
“刚才谁说话？”威尔问道，身体旋转着寻找声音的来源，小家伙又是尖叫又是咯咯笑，紧紧抓着爹地的衬衫不放。“你有听到吗，汉尼拔？”  
医生摇摇头，对这鲁莽的行为一点也不高兴。“够了，威尔。我们在上烹饪课。你喜欢的话可以加入，但不要再犯蠢。”  
威尔朝医生吐了吐舌头，然后把汉尼抱回怀里。  
“我们踢一下足球怎么样？”威尔提议道，他把小家伙抱得更近一点。  
“不，我们在烹饪！”汉尼摇摇头。  
“烹饪？”威尔皱着脸，有点夸张地说。“你宁愿烹饪？”  
“是的，我要当一个厨师！”  
“上个月他要当一只恐龙。”威尔嘟囔了一句，他把小家伙放下来，回去拿起足球。温斯顿总是准备着去玩游戏的。  
“你可能想要用硬木头和煤炭。但我们今天用桃木。”汉尼拔在往烤架里加木头的时候解释道。“你知道我们应该把牛排放在哪里吗？”  
汉尼伸出手想要指出来哪里，但当小手太靠近烤架的时候，他被抓住了手腕，并因此嘟起了小嘴。  
“不可以。”汉尼拔告诉他说，虽然脸上的表情很严肃，但声音却变得更有耐心和温柔了。“你要把它放在煤炭的反方向。”  
“为什么只有两块牛排？”汉尼问。  
“它们很大块，切开之后肯定够我们三个人吃的。”  
“我喜欢分享。”小家伙笑着说。“我们可以分着吃。”  
“我们等下就知道了。”医生笑着刮了刮小家伙的脸蛋。烤架上有两种完全不同的肉，如果他给儿子吃了错的那种的话，威尔肯定不会高兴的。他想要看到自己创作的食物被其他人品尝，这其他人当然也包括自己脚边的小男孩，但一想到这么做的后果，还有自己对威尔的承诺，这些就足以把这股冲动按压下来。  
“现在要做什么？”汉尼在牛排被放到烤架上的时候问道。  
“现在我们要把盖子盖上，让它在里面烹煮。我们等一下需要把它翻个面，但在那之前，最好还是不要动它。”  
“在那之前我们要做什么？”汉尼皱眉问道，因为他还想要再煮一会儿东西。  
“那么，我们可以开始做剩下的事情。”汉尼拔说，伸手解开了儿子围裙的结。“或者我们可以去和你爹地玩。”  
“但我们在工作。”小家伙说，迟疑地看了爹地和温斯顿玩耍的方向一眼。看起来的确挺开心的。  
“生活里不仅只有工作，尤其是对小男孩们来说。”汉尼拔把小家伙的围裙脱掉，看见他还是犹豫不决的时候说道。“另外，爹地看上去好像需要他的最佳球员。”  
“你会来和我们一起玩吗？”汉尼问。  
汉尼拔看了一眼他的厨房。还有几样东西需要他准备的。这可能是天气变得太冷前最后一次烧烤的机会了，他打算把威尔最喜欢的南方菜都做一遍。  
“爸爸还有些东西需要烹调。”  
“但你说——”  
“我知道自己说了什么。”汉尼拔说，蹲下来亲了亲小家伙的卷发。“但爸爸不是小男孩了，需要确保他最喜欢的男孩们被喂得饱饱的。我们这样怎么样？如果你先结束玩耍，你可以来厨房帮我的忙。但如果我先完成的话，我就来加入你们的游戏。同意吗？”  
汉尼笑着点点头。“但你要做站在中间的猴子。”  
汉尼拔发出玩笑般的吼叫，把小家伙转向威尔，有力拍了一下他的屁股，让他向威尔走去。  
*冬天*  
威尔在儿子跟前跪了下来，把滑冰鞋绑到他的膝盖上，确保扣子都扣紧了。  
“另一只脚。”威尔说，拍了拍已经绑好的那只。  
“我想滑得很快很快。”汉尼拍着带了手套的手，声音听上去很兴奋。  
“首先让我们站到冰面上。”汉尼拔说，伸出手帮威尔站起来。  
汉尼站起来，皱眉看着滑冰鞋，他小小地迈了几步，然后抬头对着爸爸们笑。“我做到了。”  
“非常好。”威尔笑了笑，手温柔地放在小家伙头顶，带着他往滑冰场的入口走去。  
汉尼拔走到冰面上，伸出手，但却被推开了。  
“不，爸爸不要，我可以做到的！我可以自己做到！”  
“我坚持。”汉尼拔说，最后再次被拒绝。  
“但我想自己来。”汉尼恳求道，声音里透出了一丝抱怨。  
“让他自己来吧。”威尔说，心里清楚两位莱克特能有多倔。  
有那么一瞬间，汉尼拔的眼睛露出了怀疑，后面他还是走开了，汉尼急切地走到了冰上。他没有预料到冰上会这么滑。他站在地面上还好，但当抬脚离开地面后，他发现自己要摔倒了。爸爸抓住了他，扶他站起来，拉着他的手。  
“不！”汉尼推开他的手，完全没有因为刚才的惊魂一刻而打消念头。  
“汉尼。”威尔静静地说道，但这足以引起小家伙的注意，平息掉这紧张的氛围。  
“对不起。”汉尼马上告诉他们，但一直背着双手。“我想自己滑，爹地。”  
“如你所愿。”汉尼拔说，往后退了一步。  
汉尼发现很难移动自己的双脚，几步之后就摔了一屁股，这比坚硬的冰面可能造成的任何伤害都要让他吓到了。他伸出手，让爸爸把自己拉起来。当年长的男人又想要拉他的手时，汉尼推开了，还是固执地坚持再试一次。  
他后面滑得更小心了，但在他取得任何进步前，一个小女孩滑过的时候有点离他太近了，这把汉尼吓了一跳，摔了一跤，跪倒在地上。这次他突然大哭起来，像任何一个四岁小孩一样，被抱起来的时候，他紧紧地靠在爹地身上。  
“我想回家。”他埋在威尔的围巾里哭道。  
“我们才到这里不久。”汉尼拔提醒他道，他站在两人旁边，手抚着小家伙的脊背。“摔倒是学习的其中一部分，宝贝。你没有受伤。没有必要放弃。”  
“不！”汉尼抬头怒视着自己爸爸。“我不喜欢滑冰。太难了。爹地，带我回家。”  
“甜心，你——”  
“我们不回家。”汉尼拔强硬地打断道。他们两人都挤出了时间，不打算把它浪费在小孩子的脾气上。他肯定自己不久就能让小家伙回到冰面上。  
“我不想在冰上玩。”汉尼对着他皱眉道。  
“你不必这样。”汉尼拔告诉他，指着滑冰场入口的长凳。“爹地和我滑冰的时候，你可以坐在那里。”  
“汉尼拔。”威尔刚要开口，但注意到了对方脸上决然的表情，接着叹了口气。他滑到入口处，把小家伙放下来。“不要从长凳上离开，我们几分钟后就回来了。就看着我们，好吗？”  
“不，爹地不要走。”汉尼抓着他的手说道。  
“你想继续滑冰吗？”威尔蹲下来问道。  
“不想。”汉尼哭诉道，拿滑冰鞋跺着地面。  
“那么给你爸爸和我一个机会滑一下吧。”他亲了亲小家伙，指着长凳。“我想看到你坐在凳子上，好吗？”  
“不要！”又跺了一脚。  
“汉尼拔……”  
“好的，爹地。”汉尼叹了口气，知道自己爹地已经达到耐心的极限了。  
威尔等到小家伙坐好后，才转身看向他的未婚夫。“我不想把他留在那里。”  
“我会看着他的。”汉尼拔安慰他道，拉着他的手滑走了。  
威尔露出了疑惑的表情，直到他们滑出了四分之一的距离后，汉尼拔掉头往回滑。威尔翻了个大大的白眼。  
“我还没发现你在什么方面是普普通通的。”威尔摇摇头，笑着让老男人拿起自己的手，把自己拉了过去。  
“当我看着我们儿子的时候，如果你确保我不会撞上别人，那么我会很感激的。”  
“我以为你360度都看得见呢。”威尔忍不住哼了哼。  
“如果我真能这样，那么就完全变成炫耀了。”  
“难以想象。他怎样了？”威尔问道，忍住转身的冲动。  
“非常不开心。”汉尼拔承认道，看见小家伙抽着鼻子。他把威尔拉过来，做了一个快速的旋转，发现小家伙看上去有点兴趣了。  
他们滑了最后一个四分之一距离，汉尼拔转过身，在快要到出口的时候让威尔挽着自己的手臂。  
汉尼拔在长凳旁边蹲下来，手指擦过小家伙的脸颊。“你准备好再试一次了吗？”  
“你可以教我像你那样滑冰吗？”汉尼问。  
“可以，但你必须明白不可能马上就滑得像我一样好的。你会摔跤，而且可能有点痛。”汉尼拔告诉他，然后帮小家伙站起来。“但这不应该让你失去再次尝试的勇气。我永远也不想听到你说某样东西太难了。如果你这么快就放弃，那么你永远也学不会的。”  
“我不会的。”小家伙说道，把手放进汉尼拔的手中。  
当两人在出口旁经过自己的时候，威尔笑了。  
“也拉着爹地的手。”汉尼拔指示道，小家伙伸出了小手。  
他们每人拉一只手，慢慢带着小家伙在滑冰场绕圈，让他建立信心，熟悉冰面。有几次他没稳住脚，但每次温柔拉着自己的手会变得坚实，稳住并把自己拉起来，没有让自己摔过一次。  
“你准备好自己试一下了吗？”汉尼拔问，温柔地捏了一下小家伙的手。  
汉尼首先抬头看了下威尔，想要寻求肯定，然后扭头对着汉尼拔点点头。  
“还记得如果摔倒我是怎么说的吗？”汉尼拔问，他放开手，滑出几尺远然后跪了下来。  
汉尼紧紧地抓着威尔的手，点了点头。“我应该再试一次。”  
“向我滑过来，记住你要保持双脚靠近。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔放开了小家伙的手，对上汉尼拔的目光。老男人的嘴唇露出了甜蜜而又苦涩的笑容，威尔知道自己的未婚夫是在想不久前小家伙还是个小婴儿，会在大门打开的时候，松开爹地的手，迈着不稳的脚步跌倒在爸爸的怀里。小孩子长得太快了。现在已经快五岁了，很快就不会向着他们的怀抱冲过来，要求被抱起来，或者爬到他们的床上，仅仅因为他想要依偎在一起。  
威尔让自己的手在小家伙的卷发里穿过，然后走到了一边。  
汉尼按照他们教他的那样，双脚紧靠着站立，然后开始滑冰。他两只脚的距离慢慢变得越来越大，他向爸爸露出惊恐的表情，但年长的男人已经靠过来把他稳住。汉尼拔没有把他抱起来，只是调整了他的姿势。  
“You don’t want to skate on the inside of the edge.” Hannibal moved back again and beckoned him over. “We skate on the sole, a bit on the outside edge, but never on the inside, all right?”  
“不要用内侧滑。”汉尼拔又回到刚才的位置，示意汉尼滑过去。“我们用整个鞋底来滑，可以稍微用一下外侧，但永远不要用内侧，好吗？”（译者：不会滑冰，不知道翻得对不对，原文如上。）  
汉尼点点头，表情严肃地看着自己的滑冰鞋。  
“两只脚一起，整个鞋底。两只脚一起，整个鞋底。”他小声地嘀咕着，确保自己不会忘记。  
小步小步地滑着，他保持着前进，最后滑到汉尼拔的怀里。他抬起头，表情明显带着惊喜，自己竟然走完了全程而且没有摔倒。他转身对着爹地咧嘴一笑，而爹地已经向自己靠近，看上去对小家伙感到骄傲极了。  
“爹地你有看到吗？”汉尼问，激动地扭来扭去。“我差点要摔倒了，但是没有，然后我一点也没有摔跤，靠自己滑到爸爸那里！”  
“你太棒了！”威尔笑着亲了亲儿子冰凉的小脸蛋。“准备好再滑一次了吗？”  
“准备好了！”汉尼笑着说。“但是不要拉着我的手。”  
“没问题。”威尔笑了笑，对着小家伙吐了吐舌头。“我会拉着爸爸的手。”  
汉尼也吐舌头作为回礼，他们俩都从爸爸那里得到了一声严肃的“男孩们，注意你们的行为”。  
“知道了，爸爸。”威尔偷笑着拉起老男人的手。  
“你真熊。”汉尼拔语气温暖地告诉他，他们两人正跟在儿子的背后慢慢滑着。  
“你是个老——噢”威尔大叫一声，他的手被用力捏着，他想要抽出来，但医生不让，相反，他把威尔的手拿到嘴边，亲了一下对方的指尖。  
“你的嘴太坏了。”汉尼拔说道，嘴唇还贴着威尔的手。  
“说这话的人更——”威尔停住了话头，倒吸了一口气，这时汉尼摔在了地上。  
当威尔滑到他身边的时候，汉尼的姿势已经变成跪着了，威尔和汉尼拔快速检查了一下。  
“宝贝，你还好吗？”威尔问，语气中带着一丝仿佛要崩溃的紧张。  
“我很好，爹地。”汉尼只是咧嘴一笑。“偶尔摔一下也是可以的。”  
*春天*  
“来，甜心。”汉尼拔试着把儿子哄到泳池里。“我会一直在你旁边的。”  
“不要！我想要我的游泳圈和青蛙！”汉尼交叉着双手，低着头，用力皱起脸。  
“不行。”汉尼拔耐心地说，又解释了一次为什么不准用他那些充气游泳圈。“你用那些东西是学不会游泳的。”  
“可能我也不想学。”汉尼说，脸上微微嘟着嘴，伤心极了。  
“还有一个月多一点，我们就要带爹地去旅行了。（译者：之前13章时大小汉给薇儿送了艘船，说要去出海旅行。）”汉尼拔提醒小家伙道。“你必须学会游泳。”  
汉尼摇着头，头上梳好的卷发因为这个动作到处乱飞，挡住了他的眼睛。公共游泳池并不是一个教小家伙游泳的理想地方，但它是恒温的，而且在这个星期四的下午几乎没什么人。  
“不？”汉尼拔扬起眉毛，当别人开始注意他们俩的对话时，他感到自己的耐心开始逐渐变少。“你不准备和我们一起去吗？”  
“我想去。”小家伙说，眼泪马上就冒出来了，这让汉尼拔有点犹豫。他没打算要惹自己儿子哭的。  
“我们都会一起去的。”汉尼拔安慰道。用湿了的手去抹眼泪可能用处不大，但可以阻止更多的眼泪从小家伙眼睛里流下来。  
“在船上我会穿着我的游泳圈，还有我的青蛙。”汉尼热切地说。“我还会带上我的小黄鸭。它们可以浮起来。”  
“你到时候会穿救生衣，但学会怎么游泳还是重要的。”他解释道。  
“嘿，你可以直接把小孩扔到水里。”一个至少比汉尼拔大十岁的男人向他们游了过来，说道。“我小时候就是这样学会游泳的。他会没事的。”  
“谢谢。”汉尼拔看着男人，语气紧绷地说。“但我还能掌控住。”  
“哦，好的，当然。”男人点点头，脸上的笑容很快消失了。他没再说什么就游走了。  
“我不喜欢他。”汉尼说，一直瞪着离开的男人。  
“不要让我们自己受到他的影响。”汉尼拔说，拍了拍泳池边上。“坐过来。”  
“你不会把我拉进去的，对吗？”汉尼不安地问道。  
“爸爸会做这样的事情吗？”  
“会。”汉尼犹豫了一下说道，然后坐了下来。“但你不会放开我的，对吗爸爸？”  
“你准备好之前，我不会拉你进水里的。”医生向小家伙保证道。他让小家伙把脚放到水里，在水下踢了几下脚。他伸出手，挠了一下小家伙的右脚，让汉尼咯咯笑了起来，踢得更起劲了。“水里感觉好吗？”  
“是的，很暖。”  
“汉尼，你知道变得勇敢是什么吗？”  
“变得不害怕。”汉尼告诉他，低头看着水面，觉得自己此刻不是非常勇敢。  
“不，甜心。”汉尼拔说，手温柔地放在小家伙的头发上，但没有强迫他看向自己。“变得勇敢就是即使感到害怕，还是去做自己需要做的事情。没有恐惧就不会有勇敢。”  
汉尼抬头看着他，没有说话，只是等着自己父亲继续往下说。  
“我知道你很害怕，因为我父亲第一次带我去游泳的时候，我也很害怕。”汉尼拔告诉他，直到刚才那个年长的男人提醒他的时候才想起来。他记得自己当时紧紧依偎在父亲的肩膀上，两条腿死死地圈着男人的腰，直到水碰到了他的脚指头。前一刻他还紧紧抱着不放，告诉父亲自己想要回去，后一刻他就在水里挣扎着想要呼吸。他的母亲对此愤怒极了，但汉尼拔后来就拒绝从水里出来了，他爱上了那种失重的感觉，被海水所包围。被扔到水里对他来说是有效的，但他不准备对自己的儿子这样做。  
汉尼疑惑地看着他。他之前听自己爸爸和爹地说过害怕的事，但并没有相信。自己面前的这个男人能做所有的事情，而曾经是个小男孩的爸爸，对小家伙来说太难理解了。  
“你不相信我说的？”汉尼拔问，对小家伙的摇头感到有点逗乐。“我当时觉得害怕。我以为水会把我带走。我们不是在泳池里，没办法很容易看到边界和底部。我当时觉得它是无边无际的。”  
“你不会放手，对吗？”汉尼犹豫着问道。  
“直到你准备好为止。”  
汉尼张开手臂，靠在年长的男人身上，他抱着儿子从泳池边走出几尺远。汉尼拔学游泳的时候，年纪要比儿子要大一点，他在想当年父亲放开手的时候是怎样的感觉。  
“戴上你的泳镜。”汉尼拔指示道，看了一眼泳池边上的时钟。他原本想着小家伙可以用一个下午学会的。  
“第一条规则就是永远也不要离你爹地或我太远。”汉尼拔下达指示。“第二条是永远不要慌张。那会导致水进入你的嘴里，而我们不想发生这种情况。你来说说规则都有哪些？”  
“不要离太远，不要慌张。”汉尼用小手数着说道。  
“我接下来会教你仰面浮起来。”汉尼拔说。“放松身体，头部稍微往后，肚子往上。如果你离得太远，你需要这样做，然后求救。”  
他们试了浮了好几次，每次开始前都会背诵规则。  
“我们接下来练习在水里闭气五秒。我们现在开始。闭气，鼓着脸颊，闭紧嘴巴，然后慢慢吐气。”汉尼按照说明去做，而汉尼拔在一边数到五。“现在我们在水里试一下。我会在你旁边，所以没有什么好害怕的。好吗？”  
汉尼点点头，他们一起沉到水里。汉尼拔用手数完五秒，然后站起来。  
“再来一次！”汉尼咧嘴笑道。“让我们再来一次！”  
“你不害怕了？”汉尼拔问，对小家伙突如其来的兴奋感到惊讶。  
“只有一点点。”小家伙承认道。“但没事的，对吗？”  
“不只如此。”汉尼拔亲了亲小家伙的脸蛋。“你非常勇敢。”  
*夏天*  
汉尼拔和儿子站在厨房岛边上。两人都穿上了围裙，虽然两条围裙长得不太一样，并把袖子卷了起来。他们准备要烹调食物了。汉尼拔打开羊皮纸，露出里面一条大大的海鲈鱼。  
“我们怎么分辨一条鱼是否新鲜？”汉尼拔问道。  
“它闻起来不臭。”汉尼说。“或者没有粘乎乎的。”  
“还有其他吗？”汉尼拔问，用刀尖指着鱼眼睛。  
“眼睛。它们不应该凹进去。”小家伙笑着说。“我可以摸一下它们吗？”  
“可以。”汉尼拔告诉他，脸上露出了笑容，因为儿子和大部分小男孩喜欢做的一样。戳死了的东西。  
“呜。”汉尼抖了一下，抬头对着爸爸笑，爸爸大笑起来，给他递了条毛巾。  
“现在看着。”汉尼拔边动手变解释。“我们在尾巴和鳃后方都切一刀。背部有一根骨头，我们要沿着它。这样我们就可以顺着鱼的轮廓，鱼排就会切下来。刚好贴着骨头。你听到了吗？”房间里传来刀具切到骨头的声音。“那些就是我们要沿着切的骨头。”  
他向小家伙展示了一下鱼排，让他用手指沿着边缘摸了一下。“感觉到骨头了吗？”  
“感觉到了。”汉尼点点头。“我们不能吃。”  
“是的，我们不能吃。我会用镊子把它们去掉。”汉尼拔低头看了一眼，皱眉道。他把镊子忘记了。他走到抽屉去拿，等他转身的时候，汉尼手里拿着刀，开始切另一侧的鱼排了。  
汉尼拔抓住他的手腕，紧紧地握住，然后把刀拿掉了。  
“你以为自己在做什么，年轻人？”汉尼拔严厉地问道，没去理会小家伙因被吓到而发出的小小的抽气声。  
“我也想试一下。”汉尼对他皱眉道。  
“我批准你那样做了吗？”  
“没有。”他承认道，但眼里带着挑衅的目光。“但我有时候也会切东西。”  
“当你爹地或我允许，并在我们监督下的时候，你才可以用刀。你之前已经被告知过你自己一个的时候不能碰它们。”  
“但我现在已经五岁了。”汉尼回嘴道，他交叉着双手，怒视着对方。  
“注意你的语气。”汉尼拔警告道。“切鱼排的这把刀非常锋利，你的小手控制不了。我不希望你碰它，或者任何锋利的东西，除非我说你可以这样做。”  
“那太傻了。”汉尼咕哝了一句。  
汉尼拔从搁脚凳上把小家伙抱了下来，领着他到走到厨房角落的椅子那边，通常威尔会在汉尼拔烹饪的时候坐在那里工作。他把椅子转过来面朝角落，然后用手指指着它。  
“坐下。你很清楚我们希望你遵守这所房子里的规矩，即使在你不同意的时候。”  
汉尼正要争辩五岁的小孩不会被面壁思过，但他犹豫了，因为他不知道五岁的小孩会受到什么惩罚。他无精打采地坐了下来，交叉着双手。  
不到十分钟，汉尼拔在儿子旁边蹲下来。  
“你准备好继续听讲了吗？”  
汉尼只是耸耸肩。年长的男人失望地摇摇头，让小家伙站起来。  
“我认为我们今天的烹饪课结束了。”汉尼拔告诉小家伙，把他的围裙脱掉了。  
小家伙含着泪瞪了他一眼，跑出了厨房。汉尼拔叹了口气，走到一边把小围裙挂了起来。  
***  
威尔在自家后院一棵树上挂着的轮胎秋千发现了汉尼，他正沐浴在落日的阳光中。威尔有点惊讶，小家伙没有像以前教他的那样，踢着脚让秋千晃起来，而是让它悬在那里。当他走近以后，发现小家伙很明显在轻轻地抽着鼻子。  
“发生什么了吗，小伙计？”威尔用膝盖压在秋千的另一边上，手里抓着其中一根绳子。  
“爸爸不喜欢我。”汉尼告诉他，声音让人心碎，大颗的眼泪沿着脸颊落了下来。  
“这和事实差了十万八千里。”威尔皱起眉，坐在了秋千上。“爸爸爱你。是什么让你觉得他不爱你了？”  
“他对我大喊大叫。”  
“大喊大叫？”威尔忍不住露出惊讶的语气，以及一丝疑惑。汉尼拔从来不大喊大叫。他有几次提高了说话的声音，只是为了让在屋子里跑来跑去的小家伙能听到，但从来没有大喊大叫过。“他为了什么对你大喊大叫？”  
“我试着自己去切鱼……”汉尼没继续说下去，不想让爹地也生自己的气。  
“我明白了。”威尔这样说道，因为他真的很明白。一个好奇的小男孩，一个锋利的物体，如果你把眼睛从他们身上离开一秒钟，他们也能找到一起制造麻烦的办法。“如果爸爸对你大喊大叫——”  
“——还罚我面壁！”  
“——还罚你面壁。”威尔补充道。“那是因为他担心你会伤到自己，也因为你知道自己应该怎么做。他不想看到你受伤，因为他爱你。我们都是。这就是为什么我们会有一些规矩来保证你的安全。”  
“但我是大男孩了。”汉尼抱怨道。  
“过来。”威尔说，让小家伙爬到自己大腿上。他踢了一下地面，让他们在秋千上摇晃起来。“很久以前，在你出生之前，爹地一个人呆在爸爸家里。那时候爹地住在沃夫查普。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”威尔笑了笑。“因为我们不是一直住在一起，现在开始你安静一下。我那时候一个人，肚子有点饿了。如果你爸爸用微波炉的话，这就不会变成一个问题了，但这不是重点。我把食物放到烤箱里，然后去完成我的工作。我那时候已经好几天睡不好了，最后就没忍住睡着了。”  
小家伙坐在他腿上倒吸一口气。“你不应该在烤箱开着的时候睡着。”  
“我知道。”威尔朝儿子吼了一句，然后在他腰上挠痒痒。“我不是故意睡着的。等我醒来的时候，火警警报已经打开了，屋里都是烟雾，烤箱被毁了。安全系统向消防局发出警报。在我试图把烟雾从厨房驱散的时候，消防队来了。幸好我把警报关掉了，不然我可能会听不到他们的声音，然后他们会把大门撞开。”  
“哦。”小家伙用惊恐的表情看着他。“爸爸肯定气疯了。”  
“是的。”威尔笑着说道，很高兴自己能在想起那天晚上的事情却没感到难为情或者因尴尬而满脸通红。“我年纪已经足够大了，知道应该怎么做，但事情还是发生了。”  
“打赌他因为这个打你屁股了。”汉尼说，语气里透出一丝同情。  
“是的。”威尔告诉他，这不算完全是说谎。想起那段回忆，他忍不住脸上抽了一下。汉尼拔在尝试接近威尔的时候，撞倒了一个消防员。男人本可以起诉他的，但可能感到太尴尬了，被一个身上穿着有六种不同深浅的紫色衣服，还有看上去很奇怪的鞋子的男人撞倒这件事。汉尼拔当时生气极了。  
“我只是被罚面壁。”  
“这证明了他喜欢你更多一点。”威尔笑着说。“他一直都是你的爸爸，如果他觉得你在做一些危险的事情，他肯定会感到难过的。这和你是五岁还是三十五岁没关系。这是永远也不会改变的。你明白吗？”  
汉尼点点头，把头靠在威尔的肩膀上。“我没说对不起，但我是这样想的。”  
“或许我们应该去告诉他？”威尔问道。  
“你也一起吗？”  
“当然。”威尔笑着告诉他，汉尼的双手圈着威尔的脖子，把自己的小脸蛋埋在爹地的颈窝里。威尔紧紧抱住了小家伙。“我爱你。”  
“我爱你，爹地。”汉尼告诉他。  
“不能再拿刀了。”威尔警告道，亲了亲儿子的脸。“在没有允许的情况下。”  
“好的，爹地。”  
***  
威尔咳嗽了一声吸引汉尼拔的注意。男人疑惑地抬起头，视线从正在摆盘的食物中移开。  
“有什么事吗？”他问道，脸上的表情混合着疑惑和愉悦。  
一个长着卷发的小脑袋从威尔背后偷看了一眼，然后很快又消失了。  
“我们有些话要说。”威尔说道。  
“是吗？”汉尼拔问道，半跪在地板上。  
小家伙冲到怀里的时候，医生差点被撞翻了。汉尼紧紧地靠着他，一连串的道歉和眼泪倾泻而下。汉尼拔抬头看了眼威尔，手臂紧紧地抱着小家伙，然后沾了起来。  
“我再也不会碰菜刀了。”汉尼用小孩子所有的真诚告诉他道。  
“我知道。”汉尼拔抚着他的后背。“你是我的好孩子。”  
“我还可以做你的副厨师长吗？”  
“当然。”汉尼拔笑了笑。“不然还有谁可以？”  
“不能是爹地。”汉尼分开两人，告诉他道。“他把厨房烧了。”  
“嘿！”威尔不太真心地反对道。他们可以拥有他们那珍贵的厨房了。叛徒。  
“爹地告诉你了，嗯？”汉尼拔把小家伙放了下来，把餐具递给他。“去吧，厨师长。”  
汉尼跑出了厨房，爸爸把爹地抱在怀里。  
“那真的是一个最好的故事吗？”  
“那是一个关于小心谨慎的故事，而且它能说明我的观点。”威尔噘着嘴，比平时看上去还要美。“另外，我已经付出代价了。”  
“是的，我的男孩。”汉尼拔吻着他的脖子。“我相信是我欠你的。”  
“我确信你会找到方式偿还我的。”威尔告诉对方，他把两人分开，帮汉尼拔把甩到肩膀上的领带整理了一下。他的手往上移动，拇指擦过对方的脸颊。  
火花被点燃，有如多年前的火焰那样刺眼，汉尼拔把他拉过来，狠狠地吻住了他，啃咬着他的嘴唇，双手埋在卷曲的发丝里。当这个成熟的五岁小鬼要求吃饭的时候，他们才分了开来。威尔低着头把对方推开。  
在他们聪明的小家伙问出一些不合时宜的问题前，他们两人都需要一些空气来平复他们的呼吸，让自己冷静下来。


End file.
